A country Encounter
by TideFan
Summary: Emmett's Country charm strikes a nerve/ All human. One shot! Rated M for Language and a Lemon!


**This is a one shot that I did out of love for the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and its characters, or plot. The characters, books, and plot are property of Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from writing this. I just love Twilight.**

The blinding sun filtered through my open window as a light gust of wind tried to push its self through as well. Another hot July day in Tennessee I thought as I fought to turn the fan on in my bedroom. The cool air flew off the blades as I sat down to my vanity noticing how the sun had not changed the paleness of my skin yet. Most girls became golden this time of year but not my skin, it stayed beautifully pale, like porcelain.

I paused to admire myself in the mirror as I braided each golden strand on my head, the shimmer of the blond reflecting off the deep blue in my eyes. "Rosalie Hale, you are one beauty," I thought to myself. The smell of a farm after rain touched my nose as I ran out the bedroom, slipping into a pair of worn in boots. Each horse needed to be bathed and brushed while the family was away, the perfect time to groom them with no interruptions.

* * *

Sweat drops trickled off my soft skin as the sun hung over head making it nearly impossible to groom as the horses wanted to stay in the shade. Wildfire, Lexi and Chance dipped their heads into the cool creek with no desire to be cleaned. "Come on Wildfire, just let me brush ya," I begged as he trotted my way. He stopped long enough for me to run the brush through a couple of times. His tail and hair still soft from the last cleaning. "That a boy can't resist me just like the others," I chuckled as I thought of all the other useless redneck boys in town.

Most guys in town never sparked even the tiniest of butterflies in my stomach. My goals for life didn't involve staying in Tennessee forever or living on farm, things which appealed to the no brained hicks around here. No, my looks alone would get me a ticket to New York as soon as I was done graduating.

The sound of a truck pulling up alongside the barn snapped me out of my thoughts as Wildfire trotted away. A deep crimson red dodge instantly made my heart skip, only because I knew who was in it. Yes most guys in this little town I hated but there was that one. Emmett Dale McCarty, a strong take no crap from anyone guy. His tall frame stepped from the truck as I turned back to hide my attentive eyes, noting the tightness of his blue jeans and the white tank top. His looks alone made my skin go from pale white to blushing pink in a matter of seconds.

"Miss Hale," he muttered as I turned back to see his chocolate brown eyes accentuated by the cutest dimpled smile ever. "Yes Emmett," I stuttered as I turned back almost embarrassed. "The horses might come to you better if you walk closer to the creek," he offered as I caught him staring as I bent over. The way his eyes set on my body made me weak at the knees but I couldn't let him get to me that easy. "I suppose so," I snapped back as I grabbed two buckets of feed. "Don't you have some fence to be putting up," I asked as I rolled my eyes his way. I tried to hide my face as I imagined other things he could be doing with his hands instead of rolling fence. How soft his skin would feel on mine as the scent of cinnamon swirled around me. "Your right Miss Hale," he whispered with a wink my way. Jesus if he only knew what he was doing when he did stuff like that.

A few hours passed as we both worked in silence, only silent glances thrown each other's way. The horses were groomed and feed in a matter of an hour but I drug out smaller chores so I could stay around the barn. I wasn't ready to leave from Emmett's presence yet. Even when he wasn't speaking he had a way of making my heart skip a beat, of making my mind cloud over in judgment.

His tight muscles burned into a farmers tan as the day went on, the never ending sun only sending sweat drops down his chest. Occasionally he would catch me sneaking glances and would flash a dimpled smile. Oh Jesus that dimpled smile that made an instant pool of wetness form between my legs. If looks could make babies his would.

"Rosalie?" Emmett turned to speak to me as he sat a bucket of nails down. He had never called me by my first name since he had started working for my father; it slightly excited me to hear my name slide off his tongue. Get your act together Rose, all he said was your name, I thought to myself. "Yes Emmett?" I asked almost in a whisper. "How about you be the sweet lady you are and go inside and make me a glass of lemonade," he had a smirk cross his face as he asked. My biggest annoyance was men who treated women as their slaves or just as housewives. "How about you get in your big truck and go buy you something to drink." I snapped in embarrassment. Emmett's face turned into an amused smile which made my breath catch in my throat as he spoke. "I would but that doesn't sound as appealing as watching you walk away. You do have nicer attributes than the road side."

I couldn't even respond as I tried to formulate a comeback, his dimples paired with his glittering brown eyes left me momentarily speechless. "What? No come back Miss Hale?"Emmett asked as he moved closer to me, his mouth inches from my ear. "Emmett I…I," a mess of words fell from my mouth as I tried to ignore the sensation his mouth was playing near my ear. "Rose, I catch you looking at me all the time. It's only fair that I get to get a few eye full's of mine own of you." Emmett was completely catching me off guard as he spoke. My resolve was falling as he moved closer and my knees became weaker. I had never wanted anyone nor had anyone drive me so crazy with just looks.

"I do not look at you Emmett," I lied as I turned my head. A swirl of cinnamon danced around me as Emmett's hand found my waist pressing me gently against the barn wall. His calloused hands caused a fire to erupt in me as they felt like satin against the sliver of skin on my waist. I didn't want to fight back or deny my desires for him anymore. "I will stop now then," he growled out as his soft lips found my neck. Each kiss only made the wetness between my legs grow as he mumbled on my neck, "I will stop now, if you really don't look or don't want me."

"NO," I mumbled out. The warmth of his lips was driving me wild as they danced across my skin; I wanted to taste them on my tongue. "I do… I want you," I sputtered out in a jumbled mess. His massive frame pressed me harder against the wall as his hands began to roam my body .Each touch sending a spark and need through me. The flick of Emmett's tongue caressing my nipple sending moans from my lips. "Emm, more. Please," I whimpered as he moved back up to crash his lips to mine. Cinnamon and candy clouded my senses as his tongue darted out to lick my bottom lip before nibbling lightly, another moan erupting from my chest. "Ask again," he purred as his hands moved down to undo my jeans, tossing them quickly to the side. The simple suggestion of asking again only made my need for him grown. I needed to touch every inch of him, to feel his skin on mine. "Fuck, Emmett I want you now." My words came out clear as he moved back up, slipping his mouth back to mine. The kiss was mind bending as he lifted my body, moving us inside the barn.

Chills slipped down my spine to my knees as he laid me down, pressing his warm mouth back to my body. "You taste just like I imagined," he groaned as his fingers found my clit. Moans erupted from mouth as his words paired with the movement of his hand made me even wetter. "You're driving me wild." I moaned as his mouth trailed its way to my wetness sucking slightly. His actions were driving me to a brink as Emmett slipped another finger into pleasuring my body. "Hmm Rose, how about this?" he asked as his mouth trailed back, nibbling on each breast as his fingers pumped in and out of me. "My fingers clenched around hay as I forgot all about where we were, the dance of his hands and mouth sending me over the edge. "Emmett, I want you...all of you in me now," I groaned as my legs began to shake.

"Yes ma'am," he purred with a dimpled smile, his hands quickly ridding of his own jeans and boxers. Emmett's slowly brought his length to tease my wetness causing a string of moans and obscenities to leave my mouth. "Just, fuck me already," my eyes searched to meet his, filled purely with lust. His hands pinched each nipple as he moved into me slowly. Each movement causing me to only want more, "Emmett, when I said fuck me I didn't mean treat me as a breakable." Wetness blanketed my neck and ear as he moved to groan into it, "You're so fucking hot when you're demanding." Emmett's movements became harder as he moved in me, placing my hands above my head to pound into me quickly. "I want you to cum for me, to call out my name."The nod of my head only sent him crazier as he found the side of my neck, biting into it gently. "Oh fuck yes. Emmett, so. Close." I moaned as his dick found my sensitive spot. Closing my eyes as Emmett released his own groan, pleasure finding us both.

"That was amazing."I moaned as Emmett rolled over, meeting my lips with his again. The smell of raw sex mixed with cinnamon and hay blanketing us. "Miss Hale, I would like to do that more often," he mumbled as I broke away giving him a teasing look, the tip of my finger dragging down his chest before speaking, "Only under one condition." "What is that condition?" In a flustered breathe I decided there only would be one condition to him having me, that this redneck boy could have all of me," No more calling me Miss Hale, just Rosalie."


End file.
